How About a Date?
by petitprincess
Summary: Twilight is extremely nervous because she's going on date with Fluttershy, but of course, she only hopes this date works out perfectly. Unfortunately, things start going downhill when their friends start joining in. What will happen on this date? I think we've seen enough sitcoms to know what's going to happen. Rated T for safety! One-shot!


Spike rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time this evening, as he watched his studious friend pace back and forth. He groaned, "Calm down, Twilight! What are you so worried about?"

Twilight stopped pacing and glared at the dragon, whom took a step back in a little fear. He didn't forget the time when he almost got blown apart when he told her to calm down for a test. That was brutal! Twilight exclaimed, "Well, Spike, the reason why I'm so worried is because this is my first date! And I have _**no **_experience in this!"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I doubt your date has any experience in dating either," Spike informed his melodramatic friend. She rolled her eyes as she trotted over to her mirror. She said, "I doubt that. She's beautiful and then there's socially awkward, plain, idiotic me."

Spike giggled and whispered, "Well, you're definitely not plain."

Twilight glared at him, but deemed Spike the least of her worries. She stared at her reflection and for the first time thought she looked sickening in her gala outfit. _Oh my Celestia! Did I gain ten pounds!? I think I totally did!_ Twilight thought, panicking. She shouted, "That's it! I'm canceling the date before-"

The terrified alicorn got interrupted by a knocking on her door. Visibly shaking, Twilight slowly walked towards the front door. She reached out, pulled open the door and smiled at the yellow Pegasus. The Pegasus wore a white dress, which has a cyan butterfly with black outlining going across the chest, and with a long royal blue ribbon that goes down the layered train; and she also has white slippers. The Pegasus's pink mane was pulled back in a bun and her bang went down the right side of her face. The Pegasus gasped, "Oh no! I-I didn't know what r-r-restaurant we were going to. So, I-I-I d-didn't how to d-dress! I'm sorry! I'll go home and change!"

Before the timid pony could fly away, Twilight put a hoof on her shoulder and comforted, "It is okay, Fluttershy. You look beautiful."

Fluttershy blushed and muttered, "Thank you. You look beautiful too."

The two just stared and blushed at each other, until Spike intervened, "Uh…why are you two just staring at each other?"

The two shook out of their trance and just looked around, very embarrassed. Spike rolled his eyes and commented, "I swear you two are worse than that weird sparkly vampony novel."

* * *

Twilight and Fluttershy walked through the streets of Ponyville in comfortable silence, until Fluttershy asked, "I'm very excited, Twilight? Um, if you don't mind me asking, where are we eating at?"

She answered, "Well, I picked a very nice restaurant…that I could afford."

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine with whatever you picked, Twilight," the timid Pegasus consoled as she nuzzled her bookworm. Twilight smiled and returned the warming gesture. The two mares ended up stopping in front of a restaurant called _The Flower Garden_ (1). The two happily glanced at one another and then walked inside the restaurant.

* * *

After the two were escorted to their seats, which is outside on a balcony (2), and ordered their food, they started talking. Twilight asked, "How has it been going Angel Bunny? I heard that you were stuck inside your cottage for a whole week because he got sick."

"Well, h-he's fine. Um, it turns out he had a stomach-ache because he a-ate a bad carrot," Fluttershy explained. Twilight nodded in relief, even though she couldn't stand that rabbit. _No one_ rips pages from Twilight's books!

Once the couple's salads were brought in, the purple unicorn looked at Fluttershy with distress and saw that the shy mare was acting very nervous…well, more than usual. Twilight placed her hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. Fluttershy smiled back at her bookworm and took a calming breath. The two looked loving at each other, glad to be in one another's company. Feeling like it was the right moment (as said in one of her books), Twilight leaned in closer to Fluttershy, obviously hinting at wanting a kiss. But, this made Fluttershy scared, since this was going to be their very first kiss on the lips. Taking a breath, the Pegasus closed her eyes and leaned in towards the unicorn. The two were just a few inches away from each other…until: "What's up!"

The couple gasped and looked around for the pony who interrupted their moment. The voice directed, "Up here!"

They looked up and saw their daredevil Pegasus friend. Trying to sound calm, Twilight seethed, "Rainbow Dash, _**what**_are _**you **_doing _**here**_!?"

Rainbow landed right next to Fluttershy and answered, "Well, I was practicing this new trick I've been working on for weeks, but I saw you two and thought I'd surprise ya'. Ha ha! Scared ya' huh?"

"Oooh, _scared_ isn't the word I would use," the unicorn fumed through clenched smiling teeth. Before Twilight could "politely" ask the daredevil to leave, the couple heard Rainbow's stomach growl loudly. Rainbow blushed a bit in embarrassment and said, "Oh, guess I haven't really eaten since this morning, heh. Hey! Do you guys mind if I eat here?"

Twilight glared at her friend and before she could say anything, Fluttershy intervened, "Um, o-o-of course you can! I-I mean what's w-wrong with a l-little bit of company."

Fluttershy nervously smiled at her obviously angered date. Twilight was just thinking that somepony was going to get her plot spanked (**A/N: Sorry, dirty minded**). Rainbow beamed at the yellow Pegasus, grabbed a chair, a menu (despite the other guest's displeasure), and sat down in-between the two. When she opened up her menu, Twilight face-hooved and shook her head. She looked a Fluttershy, who just shrugged and mouthed, 'Element of Kindness, I couldn't help it. It'll be fine.'

Rainbow lowered her menu, looked a Twilight, and asked, "Hey Twi', what do you recommend? I'm thinking about getting the Fettuccini Alfredo or the Five Cheese Ziti…um."

"Al Forno?" Twilight mumbled, a little irritably. Rainbow nodded and continued, "So, which one should I get?"

The unicorn looked at her date for a little help, but Fluttershy only gestured her to smile. Twilight sighed and thought, '_Well, whether I like it or not, she's going to be here. And Rainbow isn't so bad, plus this can calm our nervousness. Yeah! I can make the best of this!_ Finally feeling tranquil, Twilight suggested, "Well, since you are an athlete, I wouldn't suggest the Five Cheese Ziti. It has _way _too many carbohydrates that'll slow you down, so I would suggest the Fettuccini. It still has a lot of carbs and calories, but it's enough for someone like you to work off."

"Thanks a lot…egghead!" Rainbow giggled, which it didn't take long for the two join in. Fluttershy spoke to Twilight, "See? I told you it would be fine."

Twilight agreed, "You were right, maybe this won't be so bad."

Twi' immediately regretted her words, when Rainbow turned around and shouted, "**Hey waiter!**"

This caused a loud crashing sound and gasping. Twilight turned to see the waiter had accidentally dropped the drinks one the guests had ordered…all over them. The stallion turned and glowered at the rainbow mane mare, as she slumped down in her seat in awkwardness. Twilight whispered, "Never mind."

* * *

An hour later, the three were eating their entrees and honestly, they were having a good time. Besides what happened with the waiter and Rainbow's horrid manners, they were actually having fun. The three were laughing at a little story that Twilight told that had to do with her striking in front of a bookstore because they were sold out of the Hunger Games. Long story short, she ended up getting escorted back to her house…by the cops. After the three were done giggling, Rainbow saw her phone vibrate (3) on the table, she picked it up, and grinned at the message. Twilight swallowed her Cheese Ravioli and queried, "Who did you get a text from? Soarin?"

Rainbow furiously blushed and quickly clarified, "What! No! I already to you guys we were over…about a week ago (4)." Fluttershy and Twilight gave each other sly stares, but accepted their friend's status. The daredevil went on, "Anyway, that was actually a text from Rarity. She just told me her and Applejack are on their way."

"**WHAT!**" Twilight exclaimed. Rainbow smiled, thinking her friend was excited. She said, "Yeah! I'm happy too! It's been a while since we've all hung out together. Well, not all of this."

While Twilight was busy contemplating about throwing Rainbow off the balcony (with her wings tied), Fluttershy responded, "Not everyone?"

Rainbow explained, "Yeah, Rarity said she went to ask Pinkie, but she just said that she was busy measuring herself for a cake. So, Rarity assumed she was just being Pinkie Pie."

Fluttershy just nodded in understanding and just looked at Twilight, whom was currently banging her head on the table. After the third bang, Fluttershy asked, "Twilight, are you-"

She screamed, "**NO!**"

All the patrons in restaurant turned their head at the fuming mare. Twilight mumbled a sorry, got up, grabbed Fluttershy's hoof, and galloped towards the bathroom, leaving a very bewildered Rainbow behind.

* * *

When they were in the restroom together, Twilight hissed, "This is a disaster!"

Fluttershy mumbled, "I'm sorry. I should've told Rainbow to leave, especially since I knew how unhappy you were."

Twilight took a breather and hugged her date. She consoled, "No, it's fine. It isn't your fault. I know Rainbow isn't always the brightest, but she should've at least noticed that we wanted to be alone."

The two let go of each other and just stood in silence, thinking. Twilight was completely furious with Rainbow, since she invited the others without even consulting with each other. While Fluttershy was actually pretty happy to have friends around; she won't feel too embarrassed if she does something unbearably idiotic.

The two heard some giggling in the diner and assumed AJ and Rarity had arrived. The two simultaneously sighed and walked out into the restaurant grinning and bearing the rest of the evening.

* * *

Right when Fluttershy and Twilight were near their table, they were instantly greeted with bone-shattering hugs. When the ponies let go and allowed the two to get air in their lungs, the two smiled and greeted, "Applejack! Rarity!"

The white unicorn and orange cowpony, Rarity and Applejack, beamed at the couple. The coupled jumped when they heard Rarity gasped dramatically, "See Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy dressed for the occasion. I _knew_ I should've at least grabbed one of my hats. I look like a tramp."

AJ whispered, "Ain't tha' first time," then continued normally, "Shoot, Rarity! If Ah let ya'll pick out one of yer fancy shmancy dresses, we woulda been stuck at tha' boutique fer 'ours!"

"Humph! Well, you can't just rush perfection," Rarity explained to the cowpony, who just rolled her eyes. When everypony was done talking, they turned around to get ready to eat, until Rarity noticed, "Oh my! The table setting, candle lit…Twilight! Fluttershy! Were you two out together?"

Rainbow Dash cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. She looked down at the table and face-hooved. She groaned, "Oh, I'm _so_ stupid! I didn't realize!"

She turned to the couple and sighed, "Guys, I'm so sorry. I don't know how I didn't notice you were on a date."

Applejack added, "If ya'll want us ta' leave, we won't judg'."

Fluttershy and Twilight looked at each other, hoping for answers, but of course they were clueless. The two shuffled around a bit feeling uncomfortable. It definitely didn't help that their friends looked a little disheartened. Fluttershy was about to speak up, until Twilight butted in, "Oh, no! It's fine. It was just a normal girls' night out. We just weren't expecting you guys would want to join," she ended with huge grin, obviously showing her lies. The three looked surprisingly at Twilight, thinking she would actually blow up at such an important time like this. Applejack asked, "Ya' sure, sugar-cube? We won't min' leavin'. It's yer day after all."

Twilight concluded, "Yes, AJ. It's perfectly fine. Right, Fluttershy?"

After getting over her shock, Fluttershy nodded in agreement. The three sighed in relief, at least they didn't completely ruin their day. The five sat down at their table and settled in for the rest of the night.

* * *

After they were all done with their entrees, they all started joining in their own conversations, except for Twilight. Twilight just kept constantly picking at lettuce that was on her plate, only joining in when someone brought her up. Of course, it didn't take long for her friends to notice. Applejack was the first to speak up, "Hey Twi', ya' alright? Ya've been pickin at tha leaf for an 'our now."

Not wanting to worry her friends, she reassured, "Girls, trust me; I'm fine."

Before anyone could speak, the waiter came and handed them their bill. Rarity smiled at bit because the waiter didn't look half bad (5). She giggled, "Thank you _so _much for bringing our bill! You're such a _gentlecolt_."

Fluttershy questioned, "Um, isn't that what waiters normally do?"

Rarity glared at Fluttershy, which caused the shy Pegasus to slump down in her seat. Applejack rolled her eyes and noticed the discontent look on the server's face. She apologized, "Sorry, fer mah friend's…uh, attempts. It won't happen again."

The waiter looked to Applejack, smiled, and winked at her before walking away. Rarity whined, "_What!_ Oh come on! Tell me Applejack, what do they see notice about you that they don't in me?"

This caused to cowpony to think for a bit, until an idea came to mind. She said, "Mah sense of reality."

This caused the fashonista to fume and shout rather obscene words at her friend, which, of course, captured some of the patrons' attention. Twilight and Fluttershy blushed at the reactions. Trying to be as loud as possible, Fluttershy said, "Uh, c-could you t-two please c-c-calm-"

Not thinking at all, Rarity and AJ shouted, "**NOT NOW, FLUTTERSHY!**"

This caused Fluttershy to quiver a bit and whine, which caused her date to get pissed. Twilight slammed her hooves down on the table, which immediately calmed the angered ponies. Before Twilight could even say a word, Rainbow Dash came in rolling up a multi-tier cake and announced, "Hey! I found this cake in front the entrance with your name on it, Twi'"

Twilight fumed, "**Rainbow, now is not the time!**"

Rainbow got taken aback by her sudden outburst and retorted, "What did I do!?"

She exclaimed, "What did you do!? You completely interrupted our date!"

Rainbow tried to intervene, "But, you said it was-"

Instead of listening to her friend, she went on, "Not only that, but you invite Rarity and Applejack with telling me or Fluttershy! And you two!" She pointed at Rarity and AJ. "You guys are consistently bickering with one another! What's it going to take to get you two to get along!? Also, you guys just made _**Fluttershy cry**_!

Fluttershy whimpered, "B-But, Twi-"

She continued, "**This night has to be the worst night ever!** Is there anything else that could go wrong!?"

As soon as she said that, the seemingly innocent cake exploded all over them, as well as confetti. A pink pony cheered, "SURPRISE!"

The four just looked up surprisingly and somewhat angrily at the pony. The pony said as she wiped off cake, "Whew! It was _really_ hard trying to actually be shaped inside of a cake."

After wiping off a bit of the cake, Rarity clarified, "Correct if I'm wrong Pinkie, but aren't you supposed to hollow out the cake, before climbing inside."

Pinkie blinked and said, "_Oooh_! That would've been a lot more comfortable than baking inside the cake."

Everyone, excluding Fluttershy and Twilight, looked puzzled at Pinkie. Fluttershy walked over towards her date and spoke, "Twilight, I've been wanting to tell you this, but-"

Pinkie interrupted, "Hey! Are you guys having a party!? Can I join?"

The party pony jumping up and down in excitement, hoping her friends would say yes. Unfortunately, Pinkie ended up losing her footing, causing her to fall off the cart, banging her head on the table, and propelling the cart backwards into the upstairs dining area. Her friends gasp and rush around the table to help Pinkie, who was unconscious at the moment. Rarity exclaimed while holding Pinkie's head in her lap, "Oh my gosh, Pinkie! Are you okay!? Please answer!"

Pinkie just lied in her lap not saying a word, which is quite a shocker for the five. Fluttershy panicked, "Oh no no no! What are we supposed to do?"

Twilight looked out in the dining area, which was in complete shock at the cataclysm that just happened, but it's weird because they weren't looking at them. Twilight shouted, "Does anyone have any ice!?"

"Ahem," a gruff voice grunted to the side of Twilight. She looked towards her side and saw a stallion covered with cake and dripping frosting. She noticed a badge on his uniform. She swept off some cake and saw the badge was labeled "manager". She gasped and giggled, "He he. Um…do you have any ice for my friend?"

The stallion casted his glare to the unconscious pink pony, who's friends were still crowded around her. Twilight finished, "As you can tell she's kind of knocked out."

* * *

After receiving a bag of ice for the now conscious Pinkie Pie, the six got pushed out of the restaurant with a loud; "**AND STAY OUT!**"

The restaurant door slammed shut, which caused the six to flinch. Rainbow glowered at the invisible manager at the door and yelled, "Oh yeah! Well…you're food sucks anyway!"

Pinkie -sitting on the steps of the Flower Garden- apologized, "I'm sorry, Twilight. I didn't mean to ruin your date."

"Yeah, Twi'. We're all sorry," Applejack joined in, as well as the others' murmuring their agreement. Twilight sighed, "It's alright, girls. It's not like I informed you about it."

She looked up at Fluttershy who seemed to be just stargazing. _Probably thinking about how horrible our date went,_ Twilight thought sullenly. Taking a deep breath, Twilight trotted towards Fluttershy and asked, "What were you going to say at the restaurant?"

Breaking out of her trance, Fluttershy clarified, "Oh! I was going to tell you that…I-I was having fun on our date."

"**WHAT!?**" Twilight shouted. The rest of the friends as well shouted, "**WHAT!?**"

Pinkie wincing at the sudden shot of pain through her skull. She whimpered, "Ouch!"

Rarity looked at Pinkie sympathetically, and stroked her mane tenderly (6). Fluttershy nodded and continued, "Yeah, I had tons of fun! Having our friends there, made it seem less awkward. Wouldn't you agree?"

Twilight looked at the ground and then looked at her friends, who were waiting for her response. She smiled a bit and answered, "You know what, you're right. I did feel more relaxed when everyone joined, even though it did get a bit overboard," she finished slowly turning her head to glare at her friends. They turned their heads away to avoid the icy stare. Even though Twilight was feeling content, she still felt bad. Fluttershy noticed her girlfriend's discontent, but before she could answer, Pinkie chimed, "I'm so happy you're not super-duper mad at us Twilight because if you were, I'd be so so sad and I think that maybe bringing you the-OUCH!"

Another bit of pain went to the party pony's head. Rarity informed, "Pinkie, I think you need to lie down a bit and maybe calm down."

Pinkie looked up at Rarity and smiled caringly at her. After saying goodbye, the two walked towards Sugar Cube Corner to get settled for the rest of the evening. Rainbow Dash flew towards Twilight and asked, "Yah sure you're alright?"

Twilight nodded. "I'm sure."

Rainbow smiled and said, "I hope you're sure. Alright, I'm gonna hit the sack. G'night everypony!"

Everyone shouted goodnight as Rainbow flew up to her cloud house. Applejack yawned, "I'mma hit tha hay too. G'night ya'll!"

Twilight and Fluttershy waved to Applejack when she began walking to her farm, leaving the two alone. The two stared at each other and just giggled a bit because of the crazy night they had. Fluttershy asked bashfully, "Uh, T-Twilight, d-do you mind if I…um, sleepover?"

Twilight's mind went off like fireworks; she was practically cheering and doing cartwheels on the inside. But wanting to keep her cool (or lack thereof), she calmly agreed, "Yes."

* * *

After having a short conversation with Spike and a short bath, Fluttershy and Twilight laid down in bed together to get rest. The two hugged one another as they drifted asleep. Well, until Fluttershy sneaked a kiss on Twilight's forehead, making Twilight blush all through-out the night and happily thinking: _You know what, this night wasn't so bad._

* * *

**(1): Olive Garden, just in case you couldn't tell.**

**(2): I know Olive Garden doesn't have any balconies, but screw it! I'm god in this fanfic!**

**(3): I just wanted them to have some way of communicating with one another...also I AM GOD!**

**(4): I'm gonna go kill myself now.**

**(5): I know Rarity doesn't just go out looking for men..er...stallions, but I just did that for comedic reasons. Please Rarity fans, don't get pissed.**

**(6): I ship Raripie so hard! Also, they aren't a couple...yet.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this couple pairing, this was a lot of fun to write about! If you guys like it, leave a review if you want to see more. I might make some more, also leave a suggestion of what you want to see (no, it doesn't only have to be Twishy). I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from MLP: FiM. I only own this story.**


End file.
